


One Day, Three Ways

by catwalksalone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Three Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [It's okay to say 'I love you' fest](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/438263.html).

"Oh, god, I love you,' says Tony, grabbing gratefully at the coffee Tim's offering him. "Seriously, I'm near death here."

"If you'd come home," says Tim under his breath, "there'd've been a warm bed." He pauses. "And a warm me."

Tony looks up and grins. At least he thinks he does, he's so tired he's lost all feeling in his face. And other places. "It's not like I _wanted_ to pull an all-nighter, McPissy. Time and the Director waits for no DiNozzo." Before Tim can pull his patented eyeroll, Tony murmurs, "I missed you."

Tim's smile is better than caffeine.

***

Tony's barely moving by the time they get home. He's definitely way too old for this. Tim parks him on the sofa and Tony listens to him pottering around the house running a bath. Eventually Tim reappears, leaning long-limbed in the doorframe.

"C'mon, Tony, I'm not carrying you upstairs."

"You don't love me," pouts Tony, but struggles to his feet all the same.

Tim does undress him, though, like Tony is a little kid all malfunctioning because the day has been too exciting and too long. He sits on the ledge behind Tony's head as Tony sinks into the hot water with a bone-deep sigh of relief. He dips a jug into the water, smoothes Tony's hair back and slowly, slowly pours the water over his head. Tony closes his eyes, blissed out as Tim's deft fingertips massage his scalp, the scent of shampoo curling in the steamy air.

"I do love you," says Tim, bending down and kissing Tony's upturned face. "And next time, tell me you're going to be gone all night." He flicks Tony's nose. "Jethro worries."

"Mmm," says Tony. "That Jethro's a real worrywart." He smiles. It's not only the water that makes him feel warm.

***

"Don't forget to take out the trash!" Tony yells down the stairs as Tim prepares to take Jethro out for his final pee-mail check of the night.

"Heard you the first three times, Tony," Tim yells back.

"I love you,' yells Tony. "You and your super-hearing."

"Yeah, yeah. Be back in five. Don't put the deadlock on again, okay?"

"I never- Oh, okay, yeah, I did that. I'll just stay here. Naked. And alone. Amusing myself." The door slams before Tony gets to the good bit. He relaxes on the bed, hands behind his head and settles in to wait.


End file.
